


Unrequited?

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Poetry, Possible Romance, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Switzerland think it's a one sided love relationship. At least they have friendship with their love ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited?

Unrequited

He's one of my best friends

He's kind, smart, and wonderful

But lately I haven't been able to get him out of my head

I think I'm falling

I think I'm falling in love

And everyone says he likes me

But I don't know what to do

Besides dream

I dream of his tender lips on mine

I dream of his strong arms around me

I dream of him holding me

I dream of him telling me that he loves me

But dreams don't come true

Life sucks

And I am in despair

But hey what can you do

Besides cry

And even that's not enough

Goddess help me

I can't go on…..


End file.
